papa please
by Ahren nightshade
Summary: yassen only wanted to protect his son but that is very hared when SCORPIA want him dead
1. papa don't kill me

**this is something new my old partner write a story called a family affair go read it if you want to understand what's happing here cool?**

 **yes then lets begin...**

 **and run.**

"Alex rider" said the short plump man he said the words softly carefully as though they where a fane wine he could taste.

"yes sir?" came the very nerves reply. "find him and kill him do not fail me" the other man froze

 _"please"_ he whispered _"please not my son"_ the man looked at him, "your son?" the man questioned "yes my _son_ he knows nothing about it I just want to protect him please not my little angel not, my little boy".

the man snarled at him "find him and kill him and if you fail I will kill your son and then I will kill you and you can join him in hell"

the man turned and the other man hung his head "yes sir I will succeed sir".

as the other man turned to leave he looked at his boss "can I say good bye, make him comfy please its the only thing I can do for him."

his boss nodded "if you wish but do not let it get in your way" the other man left but as he closed the door his boss called out to him "your son is beautiful do not mar that pretty face"

" yes sir" repled yassen.

 **ha ha ant I evil**

 **CC HELL**


	2. papa he hit me

**I got a review! yay! thank you I have designed that I will _need_ at the very least one review before I publish each new chapter so... yep that's it. oh, and I have a combination of a cold a small throat infection and the plague of dust in my eyes all the time so yep.**

 **but lets get on with the story.**

the last class on a Friday was English and Alex was bored stiff he was reading a letter that had arrived days before from someone who clamed to know Ian or to have know him . and the man named keran sardothiean had told him to meet him in his back garden that night.

Alex did not trust this man he could be lying to him, he could be sent to kill him, or even worse be telling the truth,

Ian rider could be alive.

when the bell finely went he was out of his seat before anyone else had even closed there jotters he shot for the door only to discover that the teacher was not in a good mood.

" and where do think you are going Mr rider?" he asked rhetorically Alex pointed in the general direction of the door,

"I am going home you know its the end of the day and that's what people do at the end of the day, and well I have to go to this thing with this thing which is involved with this other thing witch in tern will most likely by the time I get there will be tangled up with another thing so can I go..." **( this excuse has worked for me before so ,so well but I do not advise it as it is all about the delivery and if you are goody to shoes or not (which I am))**

the teacher just nodded Alex grinned and ran off.

* * *

yassan watched his son leave the school he was walking ahead of everyone else, he was practically running.

and then yassan saw why a boy maybe a year older than Alex came up behind him and shove him. Alex douse not fall no he trips very slightly but he stays on his feet, yassan can feel himself clench his fist showing a brief second of emotion but then he gets himself under control. yassan can only watch as the same boy called out to Alex tainting him most likely, he watched his son jump on his bike and ride of, his poor baby boy would need a lot of care if he was going to be able to live with what needed done.

yassan cambered down and got in his car and drove away he had plans to make

 **well what do you all think? please tell me in your review there is a poll up on my page about if yassan should save or kill Alex please go vote bye**

 **CC HELL**


	3. goodbye (not a chapter)

**hello everyone,**

 **this is I am sorry to say is not a chapter, I will not be updating for a while if ever again.**

 **I can't take the pressure or the judgment I am at the business end of in my everyday life. any of you I know in real life, ( you know who you are) have probably seen (and ignored) the signs of my discomfort around questions and criticism about my writing now many of you will think that this is fine, criticism is good for you! I hear you cry, questions show a genuine interest in your hobbies! your just being a sensitive. well that's not it.**

 **its not helpful, constructive criticism nor a genuine interest, it is belittling and it is hostile at worst, it is an effort to get to me and to alienate. I know some of it is cringe and some of it is bad, but you don't have to read it! it is my journey through creative writing albeit full of cringe and awful moments , none of you will let me explain myself and as someone who is used to this kind of treatment I could weather the storm and wait for it to die down, but I am not going to spend weeks or even months am abject misery. so this is it.**

 **time for my writing to go to the big archive of unseen/cringe writing in the sky.**

 **goodbye CC HELL for the last time.**

 **PS I might just change me user name or crate a new account, but that is as likely as Shakespeare siting in my living room eating my homemade Victoria sponge and drinking tea.**


End file.
